


Медленно

by carnivore_oak, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivore_oak/pseuds/carnivore_oak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Саймон быстро не любит.
Relationships: Маркус (RK200)/Саймон (PL600), Саймон (PL600)/Маркус (RK200)
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634674
Kudos: 3





	Медленно

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Медленно  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1801 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Маркус (RK200)/Саймон (PL600), Саймон (PL600)/Маркус (RK200)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Саймон быстро не любит.  
>  **Примечание:** у Маркуса во время секса иногда барахлят оптический блок и система подачи тириума — это нормально, он не умирает  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Медленно"

Быстро все только в первый раз. В первый раз они не успевают раздеться, целуются рвано и резко, не всегда даже находя губами губы, промазывая и покрывая поцелуями щеки, скулы, лоб и виски. Саймон расстегивает брюки, поворачивается спиной и, оглянувшись, улыбается. От этой улыбки в голове давно пусто, от нее хочется быть так близко, как лучше всего умеют это люди. Маркус пробует тоже — и как же приятно слушать громкие стоны Саймона, как приятно вылизывать его шею и кусать за загривок. У него почти искрит внутри, он жмурится от удовольствия и прижимает к себе Саймона так крепко, как может. Ему мало, очень мало, но у них совсем нет друг на друга времени.

А Саймон быстро не любит. Он сам говорит ему уже после, в следующий раз когда Маркус залезает рукой ему под свитер, легко водя кончиками пальцев по панели регулятора на солнечном сплетении. Саймон тихо вздыхает, но отказывается заниматься сексом на работе. Сегодня у них много дел, а торопиться он не любит. Но у него есть кое-какая идея, раз Маркусу так не терпится.

Когда Саймон прижимает его спиной к кафелю и встает на колени в просторной кабинке, Маркус понимает, что это ничем не хуже. На голых бедрах горячие руки, они гладят и давят, Саймон ласкает губами его член, расслабленно и не спеша, берет его в рот и насаживается на него, двигается — снова медленно, так медленно, что у Маркуса успевает несколько раз замкнуть в правом глазу, и мир на несколько мгновений становится фиолетовым. С губ срывается непонятный ему самому звук — то ли всхлип, то ли скулеж, и Саймона приподнимает голову. От его взгляда сдерживаться дальше становится труднее раз в сто, но Маркус и не хочет. Он смотрит Саймону в глаза и кончает, тихо постанывая в закушенную костяшку пальца. На сжатый кулак капает из носа горячий тириум — в первый раз было так же. Наверное, нужно сходить к технику, обследоваться, но это потом. Все потом.

Пока они восстанавливают Детройт, учатся жить по-другому и учат этому всех, кто готов поменять отношение к андроидам, целуются почти украдкой, иногда отсасывают друг другу в туалетах Киберлайф или мастурбируют, глядя друг другу в глаза. Вспоминая об этом под взглядами Саймона, Маркус фыркает от смеха. Они напоминают ему подростков, уже успевших полюбить, но не нашедших пока для своей любви нужного места. Он не торопится — он счастлив гораздо больше, чем надеялся. Если придется немного подождать, значит так тому и быть.

Но когда у них все-таки появляется свое жилье, своя первая зарегистрированная квартира из двух комнат, Маркус втайне замирает от предвкушения. Он очень хочет узнать, как же любит Саймон, хочет полюбить так же сильно.

Теперь есть своя кровать, достаточно просторная для них обоих, есть спальня, в которую светит с Запада красное опускающеюся солнце. Маркус падает на пружинящий матрас спиной вперед, и Саймон смеется, снимая светло-голубую, в цвет глаз, рубашку.

— Тебе здесь нравится? — спрашивает Маркус, приподнимаясь на локтях. — По-моему, неплохо.

— Я абсолютно счастлив, — негромко отвечает Саймон. Он не сводит с него глаз, и Маркус чувствует, что, дай им городской совет полуразвалившийся дом, ответ остался бы тем же.

— А я тебя люблю, — говорит он просто. Ему так просто, так легко, будто каждый раз, когда они с Саймоном оказываются наедине, с плеч сваливается огромная глыба ответственности, вместе с кипой бумаг и грузом предстоящих встреч и разговоров.

— А я тебя тоже, — замечает Саймон, успевший раздеться до белья. Он опирается на постель коленом, ставя его точно между колен Маркуса, и ложится сверху.

На одни только поцелуи уходит, кажется, несколько десятков минут. Маркус не считает — он целуется, он кусает губы Саймона в ответ на его укусы, он посасывает его язык. Успокаивается и привыкает двигаться плавно и медленно. Саймон никуда не спешит. Он изучает Маркуса, как картину, огромное полотно со множеством мелких деталей и едва заметных штрихов. Его взгляды внимательные и мягкие, прикосновения — осторожные. Он постанывает, подставляясь под поцелуи, довольно улыбается и почти все время молчит. Они уже все сказали, чего же еще?

Но скоро и он не выдерживает, покачивает бедрами, прижатыми к бедрам Маркуса. Тот удивленно, с шумом выдыхает и облизывает губы. Саймон трется об него — от этой мысли руки у него на коже сжимаются мертвой хваткой. В нем столько свободы, которой ему не стыдно поделиться, ему так хочется показать то, _как_ ему хочется. Маркус жмурится и подается вверх. Он хочет того же самого.

Раздевает его Саймон уже с б _о_ льшим нетерпением. Они оба ждали, оба думали о том, когда же получат возможность сделать все так, как хочется. Сначала около кровати падает джемпер, за ним — джинсы. Саймон скользит рукой по его правой ноге, легко пробирается пальцами под брифы, обхватывает, поглаживает его член. Маркус улыбается и закусывает губу.

— Хорошо, — шепчет он, и Саймон аккуратно сжимает пальцы в ответ.

Он водит большим пальцем по головке, пока вся она не становится липкой от смазки и не начинает оставлять пятна на ткани. И тянет белье на себя — Маркус послушно приподнимается. Напрягшийся член немного холодит от воздуха.

Саймон берет его в рот и облизывает, издавая потрясающе влажные звуки. Стонет от того, насколько это приятно — а Маркус вторит ему от самой этой мысли. Это похоже на переплавку. Он ерзает на постели, двигает бедрами и не хочет больше покидать спальню. Никогда.

Но Саймон останавливается. Перекатывается на спину, скидывает белье и возвращается к Маркусу абсолютно голый, обнимает — Маркус чувствует его напрягшийся член. Еще несколько поцелуев, несколько царапин по скину, и Саймон садится ему на бедра. Вновь проводит рукой по его члену — Маркус послушно тянется за прикосновениями.

— Ты потрясающе красивый, — произносит Саймон, и Маркус вздрагивает.

— Смотря с кем сравнивать, — отвечает он, смотря снизу вверх на обнаженного, бледного Саймона с горящим от возбуждения взглядом, с растрепавшимися волосами. «Мой», — осторожно произносит про себя Маркус. Мысль обжигает изнутри.

Саймон приподнимается и, обхватив рукой член Маркуса, медленно направляет его внутрь. Сейчас это еще приятнее, чем в тот, первый раз. Маркус ловит стоны и вздохи, вздрагивает, когда Саймон кладет руку ему на грудь. Он опускается ему прямо на бедра, до конца, принимает его в себя на всю длину и прикрывает глаза. Его полуоткрытый рот тоже немного подрагивает — на несколько долгих мгновений они просто замирают, чувствуя друг друга совершенно по-новому, как никогда раньше близко. Тишина абсолютна, в ней не слышно даже ненужного им обоих дыхания. Они дышат лишь затем, чтобы сделать друг другу приятно, но пока что наслаждаются каждый своим. И когда Саймон чуть приподнимается, Маркус хочет, чтобы его вздох прозвучал громко. Он нарушает тишину, чтобы наслаждение разлилось на двоих.

Саймон негромко, протяжно стонет, снова полностью насаживаясь на его член, его пальцы царапают Маркусу грудь, и он осторожно подается навстречу. Стон становится громче, Саймон резко открывает глаза.

— Да, — выдыхает он и начинает двигаться увереннее. Он совсем недолго ищет ритм, привыкает к Маркусу, ведет бедрами по кругу, чтобы почувствовать его полнее.

— Люблю тебя, — снова шепчет Маркус. Он хочет, чтобы Саймон слышал.

— Люблю, — отзывается тот, сжимаясь — Маркусу кажется, что он задыхается. Невозможно, но так здорово.

Кажется, Маркус тоже не любит быстро.

Он смотрит на лицо Саймона, смотрит, как тот прикрывает глаза, как облизывает губы. Карл в своем стремлении показать ему мир людей показал и их культуру стыда, всепоглощающую и практически вечную. Но Саймон — не человек, и когда ему хорошо, он не боится, а наслаждается. А сейчас ему, им обоим, очень хорошо, слишком.

Маркус не выдерживает и на каждое движение Саймона подается бедрами вверх. Ему так жарко, так отчаянно остро, что можно было бы перекатиться сейчас, сжать Саймону запястья и вбить его в матрас, начать двигаться так быстро, так резко, что оба они стонали бы в голос и кончили бы всего через пару минут. Но ему так нравится играть по правилам, которые придумал для него кто-то другой, так нравится хоть сейчас не решать абсолютно ничего, что он не сжимает — осторожно берет лежащую на груди руку и тянет ее к губам. Саймон не сопротивляется, позволяет вобрать длинные пальцы в рот и тихо ахает от движений языка по подушечкам. Маркус вылизывает их не слишком тщательно: этого не нужно, он хочет просто быть еще, еще ближе, любить так сильно, как позволяет тело. И когда Саймон склоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать, когда влажный член выскальзывает из него, Маркус недовольно мычит.

— Не болтай с набитым ртом, — насмешливо шепчет Саймон ему в губы. Он аккуратно вынимает руку и взамен целует, глубоко и крепко. А нацеловавшись, спрашивает: — Хочешь попробовать по-другому?

Маркус хочет. Он кивает не задумываясь, и Саймон, перевернув его на правый бок, укладывается сзади. Когда он проводит влажной, смоченной слюной рукой между ягодицами, Маркус прижимается ближе.

— Не знаю, получится или нет, — замечает он тихо. Он никогда такого не делал. Ему всего лишь очень сильно этого хочется.

— Расслабишься, и должно получиться. А если нет, я все еще могу сесть на тебя верхом, — отвечает Саймон ему на ухо и чуть прикусывает мочку.

Маркус улыбается и расслабленно жмурится.

Саймон приставляет член вплотную и осторожно толкается. Получается не сразу — но получается. Маркус с любопытством изучает новые ощущения и поддается чувству заполненности. Это приятно: по-другому, но так же. Он с Саймоном. Они вместе. Саймон обнимает его одной рукой и ласкает его член второй. Похоже на объятия с привилегиями. Маркус сжимается — и вздрагивает. 

— С-саймон.

— Привет, — Саймон целует его в шею и толкается внутрь.

Маркус окончательно теряется в тепле и удовольствии. Саймон снова старается держаться того же темпа, тягучего и неспешного. Его большой палец то и дело проходится по головке члена, и Маркус почти каждый раз запрокидывает голову, снова и снова открываясь навстречу мягким горячим поцелуям. Ему кажется, что он попал в плен, и на этот раз освобождаться ему не хочется. Он хочет насаживаться на член Саймона, постанывать от наслаждения и шептать невнятные признания.

Толчки становятся все сильнее, настолько постепенно, что Маркус не успевает понять, когда начал вскрикивать от каждого. Но Саймон все чаще прикусывает ему плечо, а рука на члене сжимает все крепче и двигается все резче. Маркус тонет в жаре, его бросает в дрожь. Половина мира уже давно фиолетовая, и на него наконец накатывает исступленное желание разрядки. Ему очень хочется, очень нужно кончить. Когда Саймон вдруг тихо скулит и на миг застывает, внутри яркими вспышками возникают одновременно триумф и досада. Но Саймон не перестает двигать рукой, не перестает шептать ему в шею о том, насколько любит, — и Маркус, подчинившись его голосу, совсем скоро догоняет его.

Он выгибается в руках Саймона и стонет громко, почти удивленно. Это настолько лучше того, что было у них прежде. Это совсем другое. Они сейчас вместе и как один — неужели люди чувствуют то же? Да и какая разница.

Они не люди.

Маркус поворачивается на левый бок и натыкается на пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз, как на штык. Он целует Саймона, потом еще и еще, пока тот не отмирает. Утирает выступившую у него в уголке глаза слезинку.

— Мой, — произносит Маркус вслух. Он уже успокоился и чувствует теперь странную усталость, словно резко сел заряд.

— Твой, — отвечает Саймон, смотря, как он тянется к зарядному, чтобы подключить их обоих. — Знаешь, Маркус, если нам вдруг опять придется воевать...

— Нет, не придется, — твердо перебивает его Маркус, передавая ему провод и целуя в лоб. — Мы так и останемся лежать здесь целую вечность в обнимку.

— Обещаешь? — улыбается Саймон.

— Обещаю. — Маркус кивает и укладывается рядом с ним.

Сегодня они будут заряжаться, как люди. Те, что счастливые.


End file.
